


EAD 2016: Sympathizing with the Devil

by hellbells



Series: Hellbells 2016 Evil Author Day Collection [5]
Category: Fast & Furious 6 (2013), Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Brian running with Shaw, F/M, M/M, Off Screen Prostitution mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 19:23:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6021973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellbells/pseuds/hellbells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian O'Conner was left to handle LA ... He had no choice but to turn tricks until Shaw offers him a way off the street. You know it is true what they say, "You can sympathize with the Devil."</p>
            </blockquote>





	EAD 2016: Sympathizing with the Devil

**Author's Note:**

> This has a standard Evil Author Day warnings. I know that I want to finish this and post it just not sure when. Hope you enjoy what I have so far before major scene breaks take place.

Brian had figured with his former profession his death would be sudden and possibly painful, but definitely quick. He was discovering that actually that was not the case. He stood shivering on the street corner knowing that the minute he canted his hips, he would soon have enough ‘johns’ vying for his services that he would have at least have a roof over his head. Once he’d let Dom go he’d been dropped from the force quicker than a hot potato. He should have been made but he figured that was the likeliest outcome if not outright jail. After a few months he wished he’d been sent to prison. 

 

You see the cops had not only just fired him but they’d also blacklisted him making sure that he could not get any employment anywhere. So he had only one thing, his looks and he traded them. He had learnt so many techniques in his UC training that whenever he was trading his body he could disconnect or assume a role and whilst not perfect it did protect his brain from some of the potential mental damage. 

 

He stood in the skin tight black jeans and too tight white top hoping that someone would hurry the fuck up (pun intended). He just wanted to get it over with and head off home. Soon enough, a car pulled up to the curb. He took a deep breath and prepared himself to play the part. When the window wound down of the admittedly expensive Bentley he was surprised to see a good looking guy. It begged the question -  _ Why did he need to pay for it? _

 

The man’s wicked smile intrigued him, “Now what’s a pretty thing like you doing outside on a night like this?”

 

Brian was amused, a line that corny should have had anyone running for the hills, but somehow the british accent made it more palatable. “Well I like to meet interesting people.”

The added purr was for effect but would do the trick with most. 

 

Shaw laughed and realised that while O’Conner may be down on his luck he had not been cowed or broken by his situation. It impressed him and he knew that he could use that fire; it also made him as attractive as hell.  Vegh would give him hell for the fact he was another pretty blonde but somehow he didn’t think it would take too much to tempt him to the darkside. 

 

He chuckled, “I’m sure you do. I want to employ you but in the ‘traditional’ way.”

 

Brian cocked his head to the side. Ironically it was more titillating and arousing than any of the false moves that he used to pull in a customer, “And just what would I be _ employed _ to do.” He asked suspicion and distrust evident but that was not really surprising considering his circumstances. If Shaw ever met Dominic Toretto he would kiss him for leaving such a pretty package almost gift wrapped for how easy it would be to win him over.

 

“I have a team of special drivers in London,  _ with other skills  _ ... You would be perfect for the team.”

 

Brian was contemplating the offer. it was clear that Shaw was some sort of a criminal mastermind. It wouldn’t be honest work but it would be doing what he loved rather than having to work on his back. And that was more than enough to tempt him. “Just my driving  skills?”

 

Shaw smiled, “Oh darlin’ when I get you in my bed it will be your choice, and I won’t be paying you.” It was a promise and a vow.

 

Brian felt a tingle he wasn’t too sure how soon that would be, but he definitely liked the idea of starting over. In the end, no matter how wild things got at least he wouldn’t be whoring himself and that counted for a lot. 

 

 

  * **_**_Of course, after a year he might have reevaluated that decision._**_**



 

 

A lot had changed since that fateful night, Brian had seized the opportunity and Shaw was not disappointed, Brian had risen to the challenge and showed the other members of the team just what the difference being a professional driver was.  A few who had trained hard didn’t like and were jealous. Brian shrugged off each comment, and it didn’t help when he gave into Owen just like he said he would. Still it was completely different to LA - for one it was by choice, and not through necessity.

 

Shaw’s team were tearing down the road on the banks of River Moscow - though they had to be careful not to miss their turning onto the bridge which would be a sharp right. ving down the road that led to the bridge and thus their package. Whilst the team were not aware Brian knew exactly what they were hunting. Shaw needed to combine three things and all would be stolen in the next two weeks. Someday's he regretted his life but he was reasonably safe with Shaw and he wasn’t turning tricks so life was good, and he couldn’t say that their wasn’t enough excitement. 

 

The truck convoy was up ahead and the team sprang into action. The trick was their speed and efficiency and the minute the protection for the convoy was taken out it was up to him and Vegh to get the package. The trouble was that twenty seconds into the job Brian could tell that it was about to go wrong. He could hear Shaw cursing and about to call an abort. The cable was going to screw the weight scenarios. It was rescuable but once again just like in the LA desert it would require a free jump without any equipment. If Brian did this then they would sacrifice the car. 

 

“Shaw I have a way but it will kill my car off.”

 

Shaw blinked but he trusted Brian to get the job done. He had this need to prove himself, “Do it!”

 

Brian nodded, thankful that they were on a straight stretch of road. He tied the wheel with the rope so that it stayed straight. He pressed his foot on the accelerator and sped ahead. He need the speed so that when the truck caught up to it he could jump. It sounded all very laborious but in reality all was said and done in thirty seconds. Brian found the satellite part that was needed and spoke clearly, “Guys I need a pick up.”

 

Hans was driving the back up jeep but had driven forward having eliminated the guns in the convoy. He drove close, close enough that Brian could leap onto it. It was done the minute that they raced away. All was said and done in just over 90 seconds. Now all they needed to do was escape. Brian had faith that their drivers were good enough to evade the Moscow Police. And more than a few would be puzzling over the way his car embedded in the building. 

 

As they met at the rendezvous point at Domodevo airport to catch a private plane home that wasn’t registered as anything other than a cargo plane that would land at a small airport in the East Midlands so would not be prone to the rigorous inspections that would hit a plane in London at Gatwick or Heathrow. 

 

Shaw was waiting and the minute Brian stepped out the jeep he was being checked for injuries. It was obvious that Shaw favoured Brian, anyone else then the injury was a sign that they needed to train harder. “You okay pet?”

 

Brian flushed a little, “I’m fine. That was fun.”

 

Owen was torn between praising him or tearing him a new one for scaring the shit out of him. “Yes well we are all back apart from Oakes. He has been pinched.”   
  
None of the team were sad for the team mate. If he was nicked then that would mean he was gone to the team. Bad parts were swapped out for new parts just like in a bad engine - it was how you improved the performance. “How unfortunate then Interpol will soon know about London. We better step on it.”

 

He let the team enter the plane before him and Brian. He grinned as he kissed his lover, “You’re perfection.”

 

 

  * __Brian rolled his eyes and jumped as his ass was affectionately swatted. At least they were heading back home.__



 

 

Thanks to Brian’s excellent driving skills. The job was done, and one more job and they would all be rich beyond their wildest dreams. Shaw was not prone to idle fantasies, but he had a few. He was going to reward Brian though for a job well done. 

 

Owen watched as Brian traipsed into their room on the plane, clearly tired but still buzzing from their heist. It was one of the things he loved about Brian - he lived for the rush. He was smart and quick and drove like he was born to it. All attractive things to the gearhead, and seeing Brian casually strip though to reveal the lithe muscular body, reminded him that there was more than one pretty thing about him. He was glad that he had taken that trip to LA last year. 

 

He saw Brian look in the mirror back at him, and Owen moved forward. He kissed Bri’s shoulder, and his smirk could be seen as Bri offered his neck up. Owen loved how their kinks were so compatible. Brian had needed someone who trusted him, and someone who he could follow. Owen was possessive enough though that he needed to sink his teeth in deep. He didn’t break skin as he wouldn’t risk infections, but he bit hard and deep worrying his teeth so that he sucked a nice dark bruise into the collarbone. 

 

He loved how dark the bruise was and that Brian moaned and leant into the touch. His lover would be pissy tomorrow once he realised just how hard it would be to hide the hicky. It was the whole point - Brian was Owen’s and he didn’t share. 

 

He whispered still in the crook of Brian’s neck, “You were so good out there today.”   
  
Brian laughed at that as he knew just how hot Owen found precision in executing heists. Today though Oakes had nearly fucked the whole thing up when he had been caught - luckily Brian was capable of intuitive planning and his stunt had worked. Granted that plan had seen him use a car as a flying weapon, and he’d been impressed when it embedded into the wall of the Kremlin.

 

He was too jaded to be coy, but Owen liked his dry sarcasm, “Do I get a reward?”   


Brian was breathless as he was pulled around - now face to face with Owen. He smirked seeing just what effect he had on the soldier. It was nice to know that despite his ‘code’ Brian could occasionally break through it. 

 

Owen chuckled, darkly and he enjoyed seeing the shover play across Brian’s muscles. “A reward pet? Let me see what I can come up with.”

 

He’d barely been touched but Brian was already groaning. Brian knew that tone and therefore what Owen wanted to do. He liked breaking Brian apart, until he was a begging pleading mess on the bed, and only when he gave in and begged was he put back together.

 

 

  * __Owen was quite content to lay here until the plane landed in a few hours.__



 

 

Meanwhile someone was being sent to investigate the mess that was left behind by Shaw’s team in Moscow. Hobbs was just glad that he was not being killed to Moscow in the winter - that royally sucked. 

 

He saw the RSO officer and had read up on her. She was talented, quick and if she was half as good as she was on paper then they would get along just fine. He listened to the summary and had pieced together enough to know what was going on - It had to be Shaw’s team. They were good but ever since he’d coerced his second into joining they had been brilliant and ballsy. It was a trait that wasn’t dulling in O’Conner. Everyone until this job had thought that he was dead, but clearly he wasn’t as he was seen kissing Owen Shaw on the airport surveillance. It was too bad that there was nothing more incriminating - the evidence against them was so circumstantial that even a crappy lawyer would get it dismissed.

 

The officer had spunk and Hobbs was really beginning to like her, “So let’s go and pick up Shaw.”

 

Hobbs smirked the captured member wasn’t willing to talk knowing that Shaw would definitely kill him. It wasn’t even a question but two minutes and a destroyed interrogation room he had his answer. London and Interpol would be the next target. “Woman you can’t just pick him up. We need wolves that can catch wolves.”

 

A little plan was forming and it was below the belt. It wouldn’t have worked until he’d had it confirmed that Brian O’Conner was actually in the land of the living. Now that was a boy with an interesting life story. He was a star UC agent who threw it all away for a family, and possibly someone he loved. The family didn’t think to run with him so he was left to deal with the shit storm. The LAPD embarrassed drop him and blackball him. The last report was that he was pulling tricks before there was a death report.  All his record had noted that he was a sharpshooter and driving skills that could see him win the Indy 500.

 

Hobbs was able to read between the lines. Shaw approaches him and offers him a way off the street. O’Conner feeling like he has nothing to lose accepts and then is slowly worked over to accept the relationship. Shaw was smart enough to seduce him slowly and make it seem like he was their willingly. As far as Hobbs could see their was one potential weakness he could exploit and that was O’Conner. 

 

He needed O’Conner twisted and conflicted and there was only one way that he could see that happening. He needed to get Dominic Toretto on the scene and get his feelings all twisted up. It looked like he needed to prepare a wolf trap.

 

  * _Of course, in order to catch a driving crew as good as Shaw’s; you needed a crew as good - even if they skirted little things like laws._



 

 

Hobbs looked around the sweet villa and saw exactly how you could live the highlife from crime. He shoved that down because for now - he needed Toretto and that just burnt in his caw.  “You know for a 100 million you should have bought better security.”

 

Toretto calmly turned around. After all, this was a country with no extradition laws. It was one of more attractive parts of this country. “Wasn’t hiding. What can I do for you Agent Hobbs?”

 

Hobbs through a folder at him and Toretto opened it sucking in a breath, “He’s dead.”

 

Hobbs snorted, “Not so much. Embarrassed the LAPD when they screwed up again.”

 

Toretto took a deep breath one of his biggest regrets was how he’d treated O’Conner. And by the time he’d realised how wrong he’d been - he read the notice that O’Conner was dead. He’d been shocked by what the article had suggested. The title had been ‘Disgraced cop dead in tryst gone wrong.’  The irony being that it was Shaw buying his way out of the business and closing the file on him in LA. 

 

Toretto sighed, “What do you want?”

 

Hobbs was reluctant but remembered that he was the one who had come to Toretto. “I want the leader of the gang. O’Conner got out of the game, but he is forced to warm the bed of Shaw. I’d like to see Shaw behind bars.”

 

Dom thought about Vince, Mia and baby Jack - could they go home? Could he set things right with Brian? They were tempting thoughts - ones that he was tempting to chase. It was bold and if he was gonna succeed then he would need all of the old crew. “Let’s not play games. If I assemble a crew then I want pardons.”

 

Hobbs was desperate and knew that his only real hope of seeing Shaw go down lay with Toretto. It was the only thing that was keeping the snarl buried.

 

  * &*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*



 

Unaware of the games that were about to be set in motion. Shaw and Brian were lying sated in bed having arrived at Shaw’s home, which was a beautiful cottage in the Cotswold. As per usual so close to a raid their minds were focussing on the planning to make sure that the plan went off with precision.   Brian had listened to Shaw and smirked  and an idea formed , “So let’s kill two birds with one stone?”

 

Shaw rolled them over so he was straddling Brian’s hips, keeping him pinned to the bed just where he liked him. “What’s that pet?”

 

“We know that Oakes the idiot will probably give you up. So let’s use it. Everyone in Interpol will come for you ... and while they are all distracted by you then we can rob the Interpol HQ.” 

He said it with a wicked smirk on his face. He was playing up the devious side of it and not the fact that he wanted to minimise the loss of life. Shaw had been a soldier too long and the sad fact was that the loss of life no longer bothered him. Brian used whatever advantages he had to try and temper that. He wasn’t under the illusion that he had any power over Shaw. Shaw had the power; Shaw was the one who rescued him, and Shaw was the one who led the group. He was Shaw’s second because Shaw knew that he wouldn’t betray him, and he was right. Brian didn’t want to end up back on the streets -  it was a powerfully motivating factor .

 

Shaw bent down nipping at his lip, Brian opened up with a groan, accepting the brutal kiss. There was a small downside to Brian showing his ruthless devious side - it made Owen hot under the collar. 

 

 

  * __It was not like Brian was really complaining though as the sex was fantastic.__



 

 

It was ridiculously easy to lead Interpol into a trap. Brian was leading the raid against Interpol whilst Owen played distracting bait. It would be fun to see them running after their own tails. The plus part was that Owen trusted Brian to get the job done and would not see what stunts he pulled.

 

The teams electronics were patched through the cities wifi hotspots. It was one of the things he best loved about England the way they had embraced the technological age meant that if you had enough money then crime became a hell of a lot easier. 

 

“We ready?” Owen asked as he switched out the cracked knut on the transmission.

 

“Always!” Brian said and Owen could hear the smirk in his lovers voice. He really was like a kid on sugar when it came to high speed chases. Then again his car was a piece of art; the best drivers had the custom cars built; himself, Brian and Vegh. The others had watched as they had taken them and tuned them up even more. He and Vegh went for precision and it worked for them. Still Brian’s car was a work of art. 

 

Owen appreciated cars for how they helped him achieve his ends, but Brian loved the car and as a result his seemed to purr that little faster. Truly no one could understand that when they raced why Brian won. Owen understood it and it was why he had gone to chase the man down in LA.  Underneath all the ice there was a fire and loyalty that burnt so strong. Owen had known that if he could tap into it then he would have the perfect partner. 

 

Vegh noted, “Bribes worked. Clear roads.”   
  


Owen would have snickered if he hadn’t seen Oakes on approach. He got the bag ready and made sure the primer and detonator were in easy reach. Oakes walked through the door all fake swagger and clearly nervous. It was too bad that he was stupid enough to betray them. He might have kept his life if he hadn’t.

 

Oakes was smart enough to be weary, “Relax I told them shit.”

“I didn’t doubt it.” He assured Oake as he threw the fake money at him. Let him have a few minutes to think he’d worn. “It’s your share of the last job.”

 

Oakes looked crestfallen. “What that is it?”

 

Shaw nodded, “Well no you’re helping run this new job.”

 

Oakes was smart enough to know that he was in trouble as Shaw got into his car and switched it to protection mode. 

 

&*&*&*&*&*

 

Owen was reluctantly impressed. Hobbs had gone out and found a crew that was  _ good.  _ The one on his tail was good, and angry. He was chasing him like it meant something.  He looked in the mirror and the driver was close enough to see. Why would Hobbs have picked Toretto? Well it was annoying but he knew how to evade Torretto. 

 

“Brian are you clear?” He asked through the radios.

 

He heard the snort, “Of course I am. Don’t insult me.”   
  


Owen grinned, “My exit is cluttered could do with some help.”   
  


He heard the car being slammed into reverse and knew that Brian would be heading in his direction. He adored Brian and that burning loyalty that meant he didn’t even ask why just did what was needed. 

  
  
Brian was using the tracker that was built into the team’s cars to chase down Shaw and his tail. He saw the dark beemer and knew without looking just who was driving that car -  _ Dom. _

 

He was blocking all feelings right now as Shaw needed his help and if he decided that Dom was too annoying then he would just kill Dom. Brian gunned it, “I’m here. Let me distract him.”

 

Shaw grinned but his voice was cold steel, “Be a beautiful distraction but remember who you are coming home to.”

 

Brian wasn’t stupid and knew that if he even thought of leaving with Dom. Owen would hunt down Dom’s team and then kill them. The only thing was he wasn’t too certain just what Owen would do to him. He knew Owen cared for him in his own way but he was still a very dangerous man. 

 

The cars were playing a game of tag and Dom didn’t stop. He watched Hobbs continue after Shaw knowing that the big guy had no chance of catching up and continued after Brian. The chase was insane and showed just how far the buster’s skills had come along in six years. He didn’t understand why Brian had pulled onto an abandoned parking lot. He got out of the car and was shocked to see the gun raised at him. 

 

“You gonna shoot me Brian?” Dom asked, wanting to gauge how angry Brian is at him. 

 

Brian snorted and asked, “Do I not have reason?”   
  
Dom winced as that was fair. “I should have asked you to come with me.” -  _ It sounded hollow to Dom’s ears even as he said it.  _

 

“Yeah you should have. Don’t worry I got real good at faking love,” Brian said meanly, reminding Dom of just what situation he’d fallen into in LA. 

 

“What did Shaw offer you?” Dom asked as he needed to know just what was keeping Brian with Shaw.    
  
“Freedom and my respect back,” was the simple honest answer. 

 

Dom flinched as that was the stark reality and he knew that he would have a long road ahead if he ever hoped that Brian would forgive him. 

 

Brian raised his gun. He looked conflicted and Dom could see some of the old buster. It was that or he was imagining it, “Shaw will kill you if you keep coming after him or me. Believe me this is his nicest message.”

 

 

  * __Dom was in shock and from more than being shot. Brian had looked conflicted and confused - he didn’t know how yet but he would help Brian break free.__



 

 

Brian came back and took a small moment before he got out of the car. He couldn’t go in there showing any indecision or weakness in front of Owen. He may be warming Owen’s bed but he wasn’t egotistical and knew that if he was irrational then Owen would replace him. The trouble was that leaving Owen’s team didn’t have the greatest  _ severance package. _

 

Brian threw his keys to Ivory , “Hey it’s gonna need a few repairs.”

 

“Sure thing Snowman.”

 

Brian rolled his eyes it seemed that no matter where he went people always called him some variation of that nickname.  He walked through the work area to the meeting that was forming over the other side. Shaw was sitting and Brian sat on the seat that was pushed up for him. 

Owen was tense and if they had been on their own Brian would have offered a massage. He threw the folders onto the table, “We need to learn all there is to know about Hobbs’ new wolves. They were a different breed from the usual trash.”

 

Ivory snorted, “Please they are just common garden variety criminals.”

 

Shaw snarled, “They were seconds from beating this crew so I think it makes them a little more than that. Have some respect.”

 

Vegh sighed knowing that this had the potential to go bad very quickly. She reeled off the names, “There were the Toretto’s, Tej Parker, Giselle Caldot, Luke Hobbs, Riley Parker and oh here is my favourite part.” She threw a photo on the table, it showed Brian in Dom’s lap laughing and joking with practically half the team. 

 

He didn’t stutter or look ashamed, he stared right back at Vegh.  “I shot him not thirty minutes ago. You still questioning my loyalty?”

 

Klaus snarled, “You know this team we can question you.”

 

Brian rolled his eyes, and laughed when Shaw pulled him onto his lap. It was not too subtle as statement goes, but Klaus was not taking a hint. He rolled his eyes and explained to the team muscle, “It was a UC operation back when I was a good boy. They left me to work the streets until Owen picked me up. Why would I be loyal to them?”

 

Shaw loved the way that his lover was so uncompromising - he had never hidden his past from the team and by doing so - it meant that they couldn’t use it as ammunition against him. “We need to get into their personal lives, once I know their weaknesses I can exploit them.”

  
He was smiling as he looked at Brian and it was particularly devious, “And I know the first one I will exploit.”


End file.
